blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spruce Woods
Spruce Woods Spruce Woods Is A Player in the Military Community of Blocksworld and is one of the players with more time on Blocksworld (he joined on november 2013) This Person Is not well known, so not many people recognize him, Except for the people in the Military Community. This Person's age is 29 by 2024, January 23rd. This Orginisation was created when the ad for NNI came out. PMRCF # Formerly called M.A.V.E.L Labs. This is Spruce’s Military The letters in The name mean: Permafrost Research Combat Force. This faction had affiliations with some militaries, One was the PMRDD, which was the largest Military on BW Ever. The PMRCF Main Base is on the Harsh planet of Permafrost. At the Equator. PMRDD He first started off by supporting them, then, became an ally, and at last, Joining them. he reached the rank of an E-5 (Sergeant). He Participated in the J.T.F War, Germany War, and HEX war. He left soon after the PMRDD Downfall begun. Equalizer Militia He joined the Equalizers to Help get rid of popularity bias, which is when a popular person gets all of the love, while an unpopular person is rotting in the backstreets (in a nutshell). He served under Black Maelstrom. He Commited about 2 Raids on BGEC Labs and one resulted in a Death. he left because he was degenerate. NTF He was in the NTF after he left the Equalizers. He was selected by Cliff Ricks for Unknown reasons, Probably because he was a former Equalizer, like another that got recruited. He had to help defend BGEC Labs with The Enderson. He had to live in an apartment near BGEC labs, He was then sent to Moscow to Hunt Down Equalizers, and Hunt His former leader (Black Maelstrom) down with Anarachy, the Leader/Mayor/President of Moscow at the time. She now resides on the planet Shadow. Post NNI Attacks When NNI was attacked by Silents, Cliff Ricks and his team came to help them, they ended victorious and NNI was back up after that. He gained some popularity and had lots of people supporting him, Including Spruce Woods. He started off supporting the PMRDD, and then later Joining it. J.T.F War This was the first war he participated in. Spruce Woods Hasn't joined yet at the time. A Second Grader Called: J.D.V Declared war on the PMRDD after the Xteck war, which caused rebellionl and later, the J.T.F (Joint Task Force) One battle he Was in was the one on the Hoover dam, when a plane's engines die and he crash landed on a car. There was a nuclear bomb set off somewhere on the other side of the dam. He and other Soldiers Try to escape the bridge near the Hoover dam, when it's Falling apart. Two Soldiers (Happydoctor and John) were trying to save one another, but then they both fell into the water by the time Spruce looks back at him. Germany War (World War 3) When WW3 started, the GTRF, Led by General Craby and Azurepan, Had some fights with the PMRDD, The PMRDD did numerous attacks on them, and one of which is in Essen, Germany, the year of 2019. He was a stealth unit with other soldiers attacking the area. This war takes place after the Hex war. H.E.X War Hex Declared war on The PMRDD, and so far, was the biggest war they've fought. One of the targets of Hex was Fort Cassie, which Spruce was in. The two Factions fought a fierce battle, with nearly all PMRDD units fighting for the Greater Good. The war supposedly ended later, but was started again after Hex tried to harm a Guest in a PMRDD Ball, at Fort Cassie. The war Ended officially later. Equalizer Militia History he first joined after a Conversation about Popularity bias. They had Several members and they supposedly raided Popular People's Facilities. Spruce Participated in one, raiding BGEC labs, which ended finding a Weird creature that Bends the laws of life, and the second raid which was Ran by AI 57, And ended up with a kill and several defeats of enemy troops. later after Spruce left, and the Equalizers lost their power, Black Maelstrom was imprisoned at Fort ocean, which is in the ocean. Maelstrom managed to escape but then was recaptured. During the militia's days, he was accused by the 24th prime minister (WilliamLy04, whose also instigated the 2021 London Riots) of attempting to nuke his country, Canada (which is not true). Alfiem Alfiem was The best friend of Spruce Woods. They met eachother in the Junior year of high school, while they were in their Math Class. Currently, Alfiem has Forgotten everything about Spruce due to an unknown cause. Currently, Alfiem isn't shown much And only made 2 appearances in Worlds After the 2/23/16 Apocalypse Status Spruce is Currently Alive and lives at the main base of the PMRCF. He created a Now missing A.I named A.I 57. last time it was seen was when it was sent to fight terrorists, which he eventually went rogue and Destroyed a couple of Other A.Is before Leaving the Premise. Category:Players